<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Fool’s Day! by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743417">April Fool’s Day!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, Comfort, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>四月一号发生的一些事，与现实结合的一些想象。<br/>More specifically，是Flo告诉了米开来Zaho怀孕的事情，并提出了一个请求。<br/>米胡萝纯友情/亲情向。与真人无关，没发生过（应该）。<br/>18年文广miflo con无料</p><p>旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Florent Mothe/Zaho, Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Fool’s Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从涂涂改改的谱子上抬起头留意到时间的时候，Mikele意识到自己又不知不觉熬到了深夜。十二点多Noemie跟他道晚安似乎只是半个小时之前的事，但荧荧的手机屏幕上圆滑的数字不会出错。</p><p>每次一沉浸在音乐里就会忘记时间呢，Mikele靠在椅背上向后仰过去，聚精会神地看着天花板，就像他能透过墙面看到此时此刻巴黎的星空一样。不过他的确不用真的看到就能……这么想着，他闭上了眼睛，洒满星星的夜空立刻出现在视网膜上，像永恒的留影，像他的眼皮下有个微缩的星空。</p><p>然后他想起了那片星空，在那个遥远的、几乎在地球的另一面的城市，落在剧院里的那片星星。</p><p>摇滚莫扎特快十个年头了，在法国国内曾经火爆的热度已趋于平息，也就在俄罗斯还保有一定的人气，之前的韩国巡演也受到很大的欢迎，但是上海……上海是全然的惊喜。Mikele大概这辈子都没法忘记谢幕后的那首意料之外的Vivre à en crever和走出来看到的那用手机闪光灯打出来的星河。</p><p>光是回想都令他觉得眼睛灼痛。他徒劳地抬起手遮在闭着的眼睛上，任由强烈的情绪冲刷过自己。</p><p>还有一个月，就能再次回到那里，回到那片星空下。</p><p>Mikele轻轻地松了一口气，摇晃着只有两只椅腿站在地上的椅子，哼起了Mood for Love（专辑里的一首歌，他爱它）。新专辑一切顺利，几年前就开始准备的一切，终于进入了收尾阶段，敛聚能量准备超新星爆发。</p><p>关上台灯顺手拿起手机准备去睡觉，夜猫子音乐家突然发现手机屏幕上那04开头的时间下面的月份已经变到了April。</p><p>而且是April 1st。</p><p>April Fool’s Day！</p><p>习惯性地打开社交网络，Mikele挨个看了一遍（已经有些像他一样不睡的人发了各式各样的愚人节玩笑了），最后落在了那个黄色底红色logo的中国社交网站。</p><p>看了好些愚人节玩笑（比如Solal关于基督山伯爵的假消息）的Loconte先生跃跃欲试，正好要去上海的计划还没有公布……</p><p>熟睡的Noemie没有被蹑手蹑脚爬上床的Mikele吵醒，后者俯下身在恋人的脸颊上印下一个有些迟到的晚安吻，然后专心致志开始自己的“愚人节大计”。</p><p>一张黑白旧照，加上“Coming soon ; China”，完美。</p><p>不知道那些远在中国的粉丝们看到会是什么反应呢。Mikelangelo·愚人节玩笑令我开心·Loconte自顾自地笑了起来，一时间，他在放下手机睡觉与等待评论和转发的反应之间难以抉择。</p><p>不用他抛硬币决定，第一个赞和第一条评论已经跳了出来。</p><p>“Love u sooooo much！！！”？</p><p>虽然被表白是很开心啦，但是竟然没有对自己要来中国有什么想法吗。Mikele被自己幼稚的沮丧逗乐了。接下来的几分钟，赞和评论如潮水一般涌来，表达着粉丝们的爱意和期待。</p><p>这很正常，的确应该这样，Mikele对自己心里带着愚人节小丑帽的小Mikele安抚着说。</p><p>但是今天是愚人节啊！自己的粉丝们就这么信任自己吗！</p><p>跳出了一个评论“is this real?]”加一个泪盈盈的表情，Mikele心里的小人欢呼了一声：终于有人懂他了！</p><p>隔了几个评论，又有一条！</p><p>“Happy April fool’s day??????”</p><p>Mikele觉得自己终于可以放下心去睡了，有人懂他，真好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我们的Mikelangelo·愚人节玩笑令我开心·Loconte先生在醒来的时候觉得有什么不对。</p><p>下意识地摸向身边，是空的。这没什么，由于自己的晚睡晚起，Noemie一般都会比他早起床。但是Mikele的第六感就是在提醒他有什么事情不对劲。</p><p>瞄一眼手机，上午十点半——正常的时间。</p><p>日期，四月一日，愚人节——他也没有一觉睡了二十四个小时多。</p><p>有未接电话？</p><p>Mikele划开手机，通话记录里最上面红色的那行对应的名字让他一下子清醒了九分：</p><p>Flo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鉴于Florent Mothe先生对于Mikele晚睡晚起的习惯十分熟悉，那么能让他在一大早就打电话给他的事，一定很急。</p><p>Mikele想都没想就点在了那串号码上拨了回去，微弱的电流声嗞嗞作响，然后是拉长的“嘟——”声，给了带着点焦急的音乐家一个思绪游走期。他想起了昨晚睡前自己发的愚人节微博，不知道现在评论和转发是什么样子的……</p><p>愚人节！</p><p>这声“嘟——”开始的时候，“愚人节”这个关键词才堪堪出现在Mikele的脑海里，但这声“嘟——”结束的时候，Mikele已经想象出了十四种自己的好友可能会用来“愚”自己的说辞。</p><p>比如内马尔把他上次放在flo那边的琴的刮花了，比如内马尔其实是个阿尼马格斯，比如内马尔会用手机发视频了……</p><p>“嘟——”</p><p>猫的确是很有灵性的动物！Mikele郑重其事地想，说不定猫类其实是有原力的呢，不然它们怎么能让人类如此溺爱它们。</p><p>“嘟—喂，Mikele？”</p><p>熟悉的声音让天马行空的思路一个急刹车回到了“警惕愚人节陷阱”的状态上，Mikele盘腿坐在床上，保持姿势的稳定性，以防等会听到Flo说的话猝不及防。</p><p>“早啊，Flo，我看到你早些时候打的电话……”</p><p>“是，是！对的……”Mikele还没说完，就被平日不紧不慢的法国大男孩用一连串的肯定词打断，却一时又只重复着肯定词，没有任何实质性的词句。</p><p>就像是……</p><p>就像是在思考怎么把恶作剧说得更逼真一点！</p><p>Mikelangelo·我可不会被人愚到·Loconte对自己的解读十分满意。</p><p>“是……Zaho怀孕了！我，她……这实在是有点突然，我是说，我们并没有……”</p><p>装出来的慌乱和语无伦次，以表现得更像真的一点！Flo啊Flo，你为了骗我还真的做了很充分的准备呢。</p><p>“……但是我们还是决定留下他，或者她，就算一个惊喜吧，我是说。这实在是很突然，Zaho现在也在给她的父母朋友打电话，而我，急得都忘了早上八点你是不可能醒着的……”电话那头轻轻地笑了，Mikele在这再熟悉不过的笑声中听出了一点慌张。</p><p>啊哈，因为在瞎编而感到慌张。</p><p>“……总之，我们打算先去做个检查什么的，你知道，就是，唔，孕妇们都得做的那些……上帝啊，我真的什么都不知道……”Flo又笑了，带着点痴，Mikele几乎已经想象得出自己的挚友当了父亲之后会怎么宠着……</p><p>等等！这是愚人节玩笑，Mikelangelo你怎么听着听着就上当了？</p><p>“……Mikele你怎么不说话？是也被惊到了吗，别不好意思哈哈，我一开始也有……我觉得大概五分钟，说不出来话，Zaho就看着我失语的样子笑我哈哈哈……啊是的，我打电话其实还有一件事。”</p><p>Mikele调整好自己的状态，在床垫上端正了一下坐姿，他有一种预感，之前这么一大段都还只是愚人节陷阱的前奏，接下来Flo要说的才是真的能让他笑自己笑到圣诞节的陷阱。</p><p>“Mikele，你愿意当他或者她的教父吗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……Mikele？”</p><p>哪怕Mikele半分钟前是盘腿稳坐在床上准备面对这句话的，他在听到那些单词并缓慢地在大脑里转化出句意的时候还是抑制不住地歪斜了一下。强烈的情感冲刷过他的全身，那是一种可以归为“感动”名下的心情，但是具体点的话，是一种带着长久（几乎是永恒的长久）和归属感的触动。</p><p>“天呐……这一点都不好笑，Flo，我会心碎的。”</p><p>他自己甚至都能听出来自己声音里的沙哑——因为刚醒，Mikele这么对自己说。</p><p>不，Flo不会拿这个开玩笑的，他不会的，这样的事情……</p><p>所以，这不是愚人节玩笑？</p><p>上帝啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mikele……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“这样，我很担心啊……Zaho肯定会笑我们两个人带不好孩子的。教父都能把邀请当成愚人节玩笑什么的。”</p><p>Mikele忍不住在床垫上盘着腿前后晃荡，大大的笑容在他的嘴边绽开：“我们会做好的，要我说，光你一个父亲肯定就已经很好了！你会成为一个好父亲的，Florent。”</p><p>他能感觉到手机那头的男人露出的微笑，笑意融在声音里通过电波传来：“谢谢你，Mikele……对了。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“既然你都当教父了，那我婚礼上伴郎就给别人当了哈。”</p><p>“什么……？啊？我……”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈愚人节快乐Mikele！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是为什么，在第二天，Mikelangelo·我竟然被愚到了·Loconte实在气不过，又发了一条微博，用着祝复活节快乐的借口，偷跑了一句“see you this April”。</p><p>看到热评第一的“please tell us it not a April Fool’s Day joke！！！”，Mikele觉得很舒心。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>